dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ländballs: Den serial
Landballs: Den serial (In English: Landballs: The show) is the Ostlandic dub of the animated series Countryballs: The Animated Series. The dub has produced on the studio SDI Media Nordøstat, Ostland. Cast Voice cast trivia ** Songs * Countryballs: The Animated Series Quotes ---- Nordic Estoniaball * Estoniaball: Nyt ei khan er Nordiskien? **Estoniaball: Now i can be Nordic? * Denmarkball: Estonia,eik! ** Denmarkball: Estonia,no! * UKball:Ouh,stilld Estonia,en dei u to olet er Nordiskte... ** UKball:Oh, quiet Estonia, one day you will be Nordic... ---- Brittish Hong Kongball to Chinese Socialist Hong Kongball * British Hong Kongball: Dadi,Nyt vill ikk med Kine! ** British Hong Kongball: Daddy, I do not want stay with Chine! * UKball: Oh mi pog,ei mak en Tratet med Miss Chinet ** UKball: Oh my son,I made an Treaty with Mrs.Chinese * British Hong Kongball: Dadi,dät nyt havien Demokratien! ** British Hong Kongball: Daddy,here dont´ have Democracy! ---- The Goyim Song trouble * Israelcube: ♪ Goyim! Goyim! Ei singery om den...Goyim! Ei i mie Goyim... ♪ ** Israelcube: ♪ Goyim! Goyim! I sing about the...Goyim! I and my...Goyim ♪ * Lebanonball: ISRAELIKUBIC! Alne hold tjeft! ** Lebanonball: ISRAELCUBE! Just shut up! * Israelcube: Shu! Komme deg, Pro-nazi ball! ** Israelvube: Shu! Get out of here, Pro-Nazi ball! * Lebanonbal: Agh! Hver ladterlikik! ** Lebanonball: This is ridiculous! * Israelcube: Endte, hver vjer det? Ah,om ♪ Goyim! Goyim! ...Goyim! ♪ ** Israelcube: So, what was it? Ah,yes ♪ Goyim! Goyim! ...Goyim! ♪ * Reichtangle: ISRAELKUBIC! - murmurs with a diabolical tone - ** Reichtangle: ISRAELCUBE! - murmurs with a diabolical tone - * Israelcube: R...r...Reichskulmio? Er at degt? Hvar er du? ** Israelcube: R...r...Reichtangle? It's you? Where are you? * Reichtangle: STÄP SINGEINT PÄ DEN MEDENT SOND!... Elerv vis ikk ... Tu vild dler Vetlag! ** Reichtangle: STOP SINGING IN THAT WAY!... Or else... You will be...Attached ---- ---- Censorship on ONL Kids ONL Kids is the television network that transmits the series in its dubbing to the Elset language; Due to the adult nature of the series, Elset TV Kids and ''Toons TV Broadcast Limited'', the company that controls Elset TV Kids, have carried out censors program to make it "more suitable for children". Censorships * Scenes with weapons, blood and extreme violence were censored. * Episodes with thematic about ISIS,Sovietic themes ''and terrorism were censored. ** Because of this,''ISISball has never appeared or been mentioned in the ONL Kids broadcasts. ** Soviet Unionball if it has appeared and been dubbed to Ostlandic, but is portrayed as a selfish and arrogant ball, rather than as a comunist ball. * Jokes and satirism too exaggerated about international conflicts. * Scenes in which Reichtangle and Soviet Unionball are in hell and are referred to were censored. ** Because of this, the characters refer to the place where Reichtangle and Soviet Unionball are as a Prison, and not as Hell. * Thailandball is portrayed as a subtly effeminate boy,dont than as a Transexual. Elements uncensored * The feeling of Ålandball for returning to be part of Sweden and that previously, Finlandball was arbitrarily possessed by Swedenball. * The fact that ONUball and European Unionball are portrayed as superior balls. ** Following this, in the dubbing some dialogues are preserved where other ball jokes about this. Trivia * One of the Balls that Less has appeared in the show is Interpolball, with 2 episodes starring and 3 episodes where he has made cameo. Category:Dubs Category:Elset language Category:Ritter Louie227 Category:Countryballs Category:2010s Category:2016 Category:2016 Elset television series debuts